Problem: $\begin{cases} g(1)=-29 \\\\ g(n)=g(n-1)\cdot(-4) \end{cases}$ Find an explicit formula for $g(n)$. $g(n)=$
Answer: From the recursive formula, we can tell that the first term of the sequence is ${-29}$ and the common ratio is ${-4}$. This is the explicit formula of the sequence: $g(n)= {-29}\cdot( {-4})^{{\,n-1}}$ Note that this solution strategy results in this formula; however, an equally correct solution can be written in other equivalent forms as well.